<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love through chicken wings by Annoyingramenboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941374">Love through chicken wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoyingramenboi/pseuds/Annoyingramenboi'>Annoyingramenboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KFC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Self-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoyingramenboi/pseuds/Annoyingramenboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a quite new worker at the major kfc restaurant, everything goes well untill your co-worker and friend ask you to stay after work to do two things, things were going well but you saw something, you weren't sure you should've seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colonel sanders (KFC) / Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love through chicken wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please, don't take things seriously, it's just a crack fic.<br/>Liya is an original character I didn't mention her so it's doesn't mess with the algorithm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hey y/n could you help me unboxing the packages?”<br/>
“sure Liya , wait for a second”<br/>
So they already arrived, I guess so, they said they would drop it today.<br/>
It’s been 2 months since you’ve been working here, at KFC , sometimes the work is really tiring but you really need the money, you wouldn’t have to worry about working here for a long time anyway since you’re a college senior.<br/>
The co-workers are very kind with you most of time, so there’s aren’t any problems, of course if you don’t count the angry costumers.</p>
<p>“hold for a while I’m com-“<br/>
Because you were focusing on tying your untied shoes, you lost focus on the way in front of you, as result you crashed with someone , and to think you hoped he was just anyone.</p>
<p>“ah, I’m sorry I didn’t see y…”.<br/>
“it’s okay, you’ve been working for a while I see”.<br/>
A really deep but really calm voice toned out of the between of his lips, you stepped back taking off your laying head of his really wide chest, tilting your head upwards, our eyes met for a second, his dark bluish eyes glowed for a moment making you lose sense of the surroundings and only focus on them, it’s him, it’s really him.</p>
<p>“ you seem really tired, you should take a break after this” putting his huge hand on your head, petting you, bringing his face close to you, you  got a little bit flustered.<br/>
”good [insert gender term]” he said with deep tone then sprinted back to his office.<br/>
Colonel been always nice to you, he helped and gave you instructions when you were just a rookie, he keep saying things like “be careful”, “good luck” and “great job ” to you every day  from a while to a while ,but you kept thinking that’s what a normal Manger would do for his workers, he even dealt with some really bad costumers even when some of them threatened to stab him, yes “stab” in a fucking fast food restaurant, but he always drove them away, he’s really stronger than he seems, I mean even with his biceps showing off his shirt, his veins That covers his arms, people always underestimate him because he’s a little bit older.</p>
<p>“Y/N!!” Liya shouted at you, then you ran over really fast to help her, then got back to your job.<br/>
The working hours had finished and the shop was closed, we started cleaning tables for a while. Sweeping the sweat drops off your forehead, it was a really an active day at work, “ahh, what heavy day, wasn’t it? “, Liya gave you a weird expression and told you to come nearby.</p>
<p>“hey listen y/n, I know you’re really worked up, but I have a final Job for you, actually two”.<br/>
I let a sigh “well, in the end I’m working here aren’t I ?What are the  two things? “.<br/>
“I’m glad you’re positive about it” Liya nervously “ok then, the first is that I want you to put a few things from the boxes into the freezer” she gave a list with different types of meat ,”the second thing is I want you to give this report to Colonel after you finish the first thing”. Liya moved both her hands on your shoulders “I’m relying on you, don’t make me regret doing this”.<br/>
“I won’t” you replied. </p>
<p>After this conversation Liya went home giving you the spare keys, you went to the freezer to successfully put the meat in it, heck you even organized it like books in a library. </p>
<p>“I guess we’re done here” you exited the room closing the freezer door.<br/>
“well I guess I got one thing before I finish it all”. </p>
<p>After completing the first task, the only sensible action was the to complete the second, holding the recipient in your hands you rushed to the colonel’s office, as you became closer you slowed down, then you finally open the door. </p>
<p>“hey colonel, Liya told me to give you this-“<br/>
“y/n… ” his warming voice busted. </p>
<p>You opened the door to the colonel shirt-less, half naked, inches away from the door, close enough to notice his hair flow but far enough to not stop the door from opening.<br/>
As you focus on him, his physics were glowing out, his jacked arm, his defined abdominal muscles, his large chest, his chiseled abs.</p>
<p>“oh, y/n” taking the report card from your hands “hmmm, interesting, thanks for bringing it to me”.<br/>
“you’re welcome”.</p>
<p>A while goes by, he started to be confused as why y/n is still here.<br/>
-“umm, y/n, is there something wrong?”.<br/>
-“this is a really weird demand, b.. But can I t…touch your abs?” why the hell I said that, what the fuck I’m doing!<br/>
You stepped forward to touch them, so hard yet so soft, you could sleep on them all day. While it was so obvious you were blushing all over the place, you look up to see a smirk on his face.<br/>
The colonel face began getting closer and closer, you closed you’re eyes from embarrassment, his lips became so close to yours, you could hear his heavy breaths reflecting on you, your body temperature rose, his lips suddenly started pushing into yours creating light moans from the both sides, it felt like fairy lights in cold winter.</p>
<p>“y/n, I don’t want to force you to do anything, so I’m going to ask, do you really want to do this with me?</p>
<p>This question began to play in your head like a loop, you were confused, should you really sleep with him? Isn’t he your boss?  questions popping out without a real answer.<br/>
You’ve decided this decision hoping to not regret it later.<br/>
“colonel… , please… Fuck me”<br/>
Heart beats rising feeling like it would escape your cardiac structure, you could feel your blood circulation move even more faster.</p>
<p>“glad to hear that” he stretches his hand around your waist, dropping down to touch the peaches, lifting you slightly so you can make out better, the sense of his mustache on your lips was weirdly arousing you, your tongues solidifies into one, making out till the blushing was all over your face, sticking his tongue out of your mouth, could clearly see his saliva dropping from his. “ standing or on my desk?”. </p>
<p>“you’ll have to clean that up, and you have a lot of work, so I think I’ll be satisfied the other way”.<br/>
“so you’re a real wild one”</p>
<p>Facing the wall of his office he started feeling you from behind with his left as he was putting off your pants with his right, his lips around your neck was if it was an electric current  going through your body, kept going, making you feel better more and more.<br/>
The pants reached the ground, the he kneels down, wetting his fingers in his mouth he begun fingering you with his middle one, saying this wasn’t good would be a really bad lie, after a while he started using a second finger and started fingering deeper and deeper while you were moaning of enjoyment, the feeling of dopamine spread all over your body. “enough, with let’s get to the main dish” you said, surprised with yourself.<br/>
He then untied his pants, his belt hitting the ground, but not as hard as your jaw to see his giant member, it was 7 no 8 inches only length and stars only know what width.</p>
<p>“are you… Are you okay with me putting it in you?”<br/>
“yes… Please… Boss”<br/>
He gave a light giggle, hugging you from the waist, frosting your hole with his, thing, his lips behind your ears saying “ good [insert gender term]”.<br/>
Giving a second round of dopamine secretion. The tip is in, putting it slowly till the first half of the bridge went inside , again and again, faster each time, reaching the second bridge, hitting your weak spot every two to three thrusts, you’re moaning like crazy while his lips are trying to swallow your neck, every happy vitamin and chemical in your body started to mix out reaching the climax of happiness, he keep on doing it for 12 minutes, thrust after thrust, moan after moan, our sweat becoming one as well as our bodies. body reaching it’s limits. </p>
<p>“y/n I can hold no more, I’m going to do it” he said with his deep voice that makes bird shakes from frightening, with a clear tiring expression.</p>
<p>“y/n, I… I… Love you…. Ah” the warmth of his body that was surrounding you centered in one place, making burst one of your highest moans in your life, feeling like your head had been removed and replaced by a toaster instead of it.<br/>
“colonel I love you too”<br/>
He picked you up and kept on making out with you. After you two finished you cleaned the mess up with his help, and decided to leave and decide what will happen later.</p>
<p>[The next day]<br/>
“y/n you look so tired, did you not sleep well last night?” Liya asking with concerned look.<br/>
You give a light giggle “no, that’s not the reason”.<br/>
“then what’s the reason?”.<br/>
You hold back for a while, “… maybe I’ll Tell you later”<br/>
“ugh, whatever” she looked away with annoyance.<br/>
You burst a little laugh, so she did after you, “hey,… Do you think I have a chance with the colonel?”<br/>
“THE COLONEL?!!!”</p>
<p>~FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy what you've seen &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>